


阿拉托纳湖的海水

by Frog_Pee



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rickyl, 写得很烂, 平行世界, 未成年警告
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_Pee/pseuds/Frog_Pee
Summary: 或许是想感谢瑞克提供的帮助，男孩偶尔会带些小礼物过来送给瑞克，有时是一些亮闪闪的酒瓶盖，有时是一只松鼠尸体。当瑞克看到达里尔提着血淋淋的松鼠尾巴时他感到脑袋有些发胀“达里尔……你该知道天父不愿意看到这些……”“哦……无所谓。”小达里尔挠了挠头“老实说，我不是天主教教徒。”“即使如此你也不能……算了”瑞克捏着眉心骨“你是怎么做到的？”“我哥哥给我做了把十字弩”达里尔低头扣着自己指头上的薄薄细茧“……他说这样我就不会每天跟在他屁股后面当跟屁虫了。”
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 9





	阿拉托纳湖的海水

**Author's Note:**

> *神父Rick X 小男孩Daryl，年龄操作  
> *炼铜金鱼佬文学，有少量社情描述  
> *首先作者从没去过教堂，对神父教堂以及教会一无所知，如果有常识错误请不要骂我。（下跪  
> *作者没怎么写过文，文盲写出的东西文化涵养极低还有语病，请谨慎观看。  
> *我不管土不土，反正我是听着《可念不可说》写完的！

《阿拉托纳湖的海水》

什么是神圣？  
一副面具，  
用以称颂被玷污的事物。

—— 阿多尼斯

1.  
瑞克.格莱姆斯神父曾想过，如果当初他没有选择当神父，他的人生会有什么不同？

“亚特兰大教堂里最好的警察”

这是镇上的人对格莱姆斯神父的评价，诚实地说，瑞克是个很“好”的神父，但是是不同于“仁慈”“神圣”等神父专用词汇的那种“好”，比如曾有人目击到这位穿着教袍的37岁中年男人追了一个抢劫犯两条街。当然，这并不是说他不是神圣的，那位拿回钱包的女士眼睛里的虔诚并不比任何一位教徒逊色。

而格莱姆斯神父的回应是：我刚好走在街上，又刚好看到了，天父不会允许我这时当一个瞎子。

哈！就像一个隶属教堂的警察的回答是不是？不过这并不能怪瑞克，毕竟他也才刚刚担任神父一职不过3年，圣职人员的考核太繁琐了，这花费了他整整10年。事实上瑞克原本是准备成为一个警察的，但在他的女友去世后瑞克改变了主意开始向教区申请成为圣职人员，没人知道他是怎么想的。

这天瑞克一如既往地在在告解室倾听教徒们的忏悔，大抵是些老人和中年人，他们用或是悲伤或是愤怒的声音讲述自己的故事请求宽恕，他们的话语就像干枯的树枝向窗户的另一边生长，瑞克倾听着这些树枝的声音，给出天父的回应。

“下一位”

瑞克准备好迎接新的枯木了。

“……呃，你好？我应该怎么开始？”

瑞克听见了一只黑雀。

“你想说什么就说什么，孩子”

“那好，你会给你的母亲送什么当作礼物？”这是一个如此稚嫩又陌生的声音。

“我想……一条围巾？天气开始变凉了，你为什么会问我这个问题呢？”瑞克好奇地问道，他第一次在告解室收到这种提问。

“我……我不知道，我没有别的人可以……。”小黑雀支支吾吾地说“我听说你人还不赖。”

“或许你可以问问你的父……”瑞克还想说些什么，但小黑雀已经慌张地飞出了告解室。奇怪的孩子，瑞克这么想着传唤了下一位忏悔的教徒。

2.  
在瑞克再次见到小黑雀时是在两周后的小巷里，不如说他甚至并不确定到底是不是那只小黑雀。当他看到那孩子时，他正被两个小混混按在地上挨揍，瑞克仗着自己178cm的身高赶苍蝇一样轰走了那两个小混混。孩子从地上爬了起来，低头找着什么东西。

这是一个瘦弱的男孩，但也或许是他身上的那件不合身的黑色夹克带来的错觉。那件夹克的衣袖长得甚至快盖过男孩的手指。

“你还好吗孩子？”瑞克俯下身问道。

男孩抬头看了一眼瑞克，这个可怜孩子的右眼已经乌青，眼袋显得一双眼睛有些浮肿，鼻子和嘴边的血糊成一片让人分不清它们曾经归属于哪个器官，男孩吸了吸鼻子没说话，随即又低下乱糟糟的棕发在地上摸索。

“阿拉托纳湖”瑞克看到男孩的蓝色眼睛时脑中出现了这个词。瑞克高中时曾和女友洛莉瞒着父母去过一次阿拉托纳湖度假，那是一个疯狂、甜美又辛辣的夏天，就像夏娃尝到的第一口禁果。瑞克不知道为什么看到男孩的眼睛会想到阿拉托纳湖，尽管比起湖泊，男孩眼睛的颜色更像是海水。

终于男孩像是锁定了目标，小猎狗一样朝一个灰蓝色的帆布袋跑去，男孩翻看着口袋里的东西，瑞克走到男孩背后好奇地瞅了瞅，那是一团乳白色的瑞克也看不明白是什么的东西，像是毛线还是什么的棉制品。  
“那群杂种，下次我他妈要叫他们好看”男孩带着小奶音嘟囔着咒骂。

“注意言辞”瑞克皱了皱眉提醒道，一个11、2岁的孩子的口中冒出“F”词不是什么好事。男孩被突然说话的瑞克吓得一个激灵，蹦出1尺远，抱着口袋像小型食肉动物护着猎物一样谨慎地打量着瑞克问道“你是谁？”

瑞克见过这种场面，他曾在教堂门口遇到只躲雨的猫咪，男孩这时的反应就像那只猫咪，而瑞克对此得心应手，他当时用一小碟鸡肉碎和少许抚摸得到了那只猫咪的青睐，现在他将故技重施。

“瑞克·格莱姆斯神父，我在镇上的教堂工作。”瑞克俯下身子尽量使自己和男孩平视“你口袋里是……毛衣还是什么吗？”瑞克尽量让自己不要把破布这个词说出口。

男孩皱着眉看了瑞克几秒钟，回答道“围巾。”他吸了吸鼻子话中带着鼻音“针……找不到了”

“针？……噢……你在织这条围巾，对吗？”

男孩点点头，瑞克恍然大悟，现在他可以百分之七十八确定这个男孩是那只小黑雀。“真了不起，我可以和你一起找吗”瑞克试探着说。

男孩低头看了看怀中的口袋，显然有些动摇“你凭什么帮我？”

“天上的那位大人告诫我应该帮助需要帮助的人。”瑞克故作严肃地用手指指了指天空。

“我不需要帮助……是你自己说想帮我。”男孩指正道。

“没错没错，我想帮助你，这样做那位大人会很开心。”瑞克跟着附和。

“那好吧。”男稍微放松了下来“你可以帮我把这个垃圾桶箱抬起来一些，我刚刚找过了，这边都没有，大概是滚到这下面的缝隙去了。”

瑞克抬高了垃圾箱，男孩俯下身准备把手伸进垃圾箱底下的缝隙，瑞克担心地问道“要不我帮你拿吧？这下面可能有老鼠，它们最爱咬人”

男孩笑道“老鼠？我才不怕”他把手伸进漆黑的缝隙摸索着“反正我经常干这样的事，我还抓过松鼠呢。”男孩皱着眉将整只手伸进缝隙努力探索。

“而且……你是神父，衣服不应该被弄脏。”男孩干脆整个身体都趴在地上，他的额发被汗和地上的泥水拧成蚯蚓黏在皮肤上“我觉得我摸到了！”他兴奋地大叫。当男孩把东西拽出来发现是根收音机天线时，他失望地叹气，嘴抿成一条线，连嘴角那颗美人痣都显得无精打采。如果他有一对猫一样的耳朵，那此时耳朵一定是耷拉着的，瑞克这么想着。

“或许我可以帮你弄到两根新的针”瑞克提议。

“真的吗”男孩瞪大眼睛不可置信地问道，仿佛瑞克许诺给他的是两颗钻石。“但我，我没钱，或许我可以替你干活儿，我什么都能做！”他的手紧紧攥着帆布口袋的一角，生怕瑞克不满意拒绝他的面试。

“不不不，你只需要告诉我你的名字，我们可以成为朋友。”仁慈的神父安慰着男孩。

“达里尔”达里尔字正腔圆地念了遍自己的名字，名为期待的风吹过男孩眼中的海水“你可以叫我达里尔。”

3.  
在那之后达里尔和瑞克熟络了起来，或许是想感谢瑞克提供的帮助，他偶尔会带些小礼物过来送给瑞克，有时是一些亮闪闪的酒瓶盖，有时是一只松鼠尸体。当瑞克看到达里尔提着血淋淋的松鼠尾巴时他感到脑袋有些发胀“达里尔……你该知道天父不愿意看到这些……”

“哦……无所谓。”小达里尔挠了挠头“老实说，我不是天主教教徒。”  
“即使如此你也不能……算了”瑞克捏着眉心骨“你是怎么做到的？”

“我哥哥给我做了把十字弩”达里尔低头扣着自己指头上的薄薄细茧“……他说这样我就不会每天跟在他屁股后面当跟屁虫了。”

“我得说，那些松鼠不是每个人都能抓到的，我一辈子也逮不住那些小家伙。”瑞克轻轻握住男孩覆有细茧的手指，他对那潭湛蓝的海水说“听着，达里尔，你很有天赋。你哥哥以后会为你骄傲的。”

“哦……我不知道……”达里尔垂眼看着旁边椅子上被虫蛀出的洞，像兔子逃避老虎一样回避瑞克的眼睛“我以后能每周到你这里待会儿吗？就30分钟，或许20分钟，我会尽快……！”

“当然，当然，但你要做什么呢？”瑞克感到不解，这个男孩总是能勾起他的好奇心。

“其实我之前去过一次告解室，记得吗，送给母亲的礼物，是你告诉我的。”达里尔找了个墙角一屁股坐在地上，小心翼翼地从他的破背包里捧出一条难以名状的乳白色布团和线团，“我不能让其他人看到我在弄这玩意儿。”男孩开始笨拙地织起围巾。

“你妈妈收到一定会很开心。”瑞克也蹲下来看着男孩像小猫一样摆弄着这团毛线，这样的场景他能看上一整天也不觉得无聊。“你从哪儿学会的织围巾？我是说，很少有男孩儿会愿意学这个。”

“酒吧的老妓女教的，我哥哥经常带我去那儿……该死，我又搞错顺序了！！！！”达里尔的小脸儿皱成一团一边揪着线团一边哀嚎。“她或许会开心吧，如果她那时是清醒着的话。”

瑞克通过达里尔的只言片语大概能想象他在一个什么样的家庭长大，他没再继续追问男孩的母亲为什么不清醒，为什么这个时间男孩没和其他同龄孩子坐在教室，为什么男孩的手腕上的烫疤若隐若现，为什么男孩从来不提及自己的姓氏。只是静静地看着这个男孩和编织品搏斗。

达里尔有一搭没一搭地和瑞克聊天“你为什么当神父？。”

瑞克迟疑了一下，回忆像老胶片一样在大脑里运作发出咔咔声，他不知道该怎么回答。

“我年轻时曾有个很爱的女孩儿。”瑞克望着窗外的树叶慢慢说道“她死了”

“我们原本在筹划婚礼，我承受不了……当时几乎快变成了一个疯子。”瑞克望向墙边的达里尔，发现达里尔停下了手中的工作，也看着他。

“后来我在教堂里找到了平静，这就是为什么我会在这里。”瑞克对男孩笑了笑，男孩低下头揪着手中的线，良久他才开口说“哦……那一定很痛苦。”

“我祖母死的时候我也很难过，葬礼上我哭得很大声，满脸都是鼻涕，我哥哥说我像个死了丈夫的婊子，不愿意站在我旁边，然后他被我爸揍了一顿，他也哭了，我们是那场葬礼上哭得最久最伤心的人。老实说，我哥哥被揍的时候我也觉得他很丢脸，啧”达里尔继续织围巾瘪着嘴说道。

瑞克想象了一下那个场景很想笑出声，但他忍住了。

“你给我的感觉一点都不像个神父。”

“那我表示歉意。”瑞克苦笑道。

“不，这样很好。”达里尔粗短的小手指数着编织品的针数“一二三四……没出错，安全。你和别的那些老古板不一样，他们像些喋喋不休的斑鸠，你不同。”

“你像大鹅。”达里尔说完还瘪着嘴点了点头，表示非常认同自己的观点。

瑞克没忍住差点被口水呛到“咳咳咳………………呃，鹅？？为什么？”

“老兄，你该看看你那天朝我们走过来的样子。”达里尔耸了耸肩“我当时甚至担心你会连着我一起打。”

瑞克低声笑了起来，达里尔看了他一眼继续着自己的工作。

窗外不知什么时候下起了小雨，达里尔仍然在垂着头认真编制着围巾，雨声就像银针落进玻璃杯一样好听，瑞克在雨中看着他的阿拉托纳湖。

4.  
格莱姆斯神父做了个梦。

梦中他回到了阿拉托纳湖，他穿着祭袍赤着脚站在湖边，天上的太阳像是要把一生的热量都要燃尽，炙热像蛇一样撕咬着他的皮肤，庄严的服饰勒得格莱姆斯神父有些喘不过气，他想要脱掉，但祭袍就像是从他皮肤里生长出来的一样，他瘫倒在湖水中，束手无策。

“针……找不到了”

这是一个如此稚嫩而又熟悉的声音。“达里尔？”格莱姆斯神父抬起头，达里尔穿着那件破旧宽大的黑夹克站在远处看着他。

“达里尔……我无法……”神父感到领口在收紧，这就像一场透明的绞刑，而他是这场表演的主角。

神父绝望地抓挠自己的脖子上的皮肤。

指甲剜进了皮肤，他感受不到疼痛。  
血肉从指缝中掉落，他感受不到疼痛。  
血液从喉咙向外爬行，他感受不到疼痛。

粘稠的血液侵犯了圣洁的湖水。达里尔仿佛听到神父的传唤向他走来。

“针，找不到了。”男孩来到神父的身边。

“针，找不到了。”男孩在神父的耳边带着鼻音小声嘟囔。

“针，找不到了。”男孩轻轻抚摸着神父疮痍满目的颈脖。

“针，找不到了。”男孩解开祭袍的纽扣。

达里尔很容易地就脱下了瑞克的祭袍，瑞克如释重负，他躺在地上仰着头大口地呼吸着。达里尔俯在瑞克身上好奇地抚摸他脖子上的抓痕，男孩的手上沾满了瑞克的血。瑞克看到自己的几滴血像蛇一样从达里尔的手腕慢慢滑进了宽松的袖口，嫉妒就像一滴水落在平静的湖面。

瑞克轻轻亲吻了男孩的手腕，达里尔眨了眨那双海水一样的眼睛。这双眼睛的温度是会像海水一样冰冷，还是血液一样温热？瑞克这么想着，然后亲吻了男孩的睫毛和眼皮，噢……那是种亲吻在羽毛上一样的触感，不像海水那样冰冷，也没有血液那样温热。随后瑞克亲吻了男孩嘴角的痣，他舔了舔，是淡淡的咸味，就像小时因为好奇尝过的一粒盐。

就在瑞克想再次亲吻那颗痣时达里尔扬了扬头，于是他们完成了一次接吻。达里尔眯着眼睛舔了舔嘴唇，就像一朵火花引爆了一箱炸弹，瑞克开始像沙漠里落难的旅人渴求一滴甘露一样地和达里尔接吻，男孩笨拙地回应着。

小达里尔几乎整个身体都趴在了瑞克的身上，由于天父的戒律，神父挤压已久的欲望慢慢膨胀，这些欲望解开了达里尔的衬衫和牛仔裤，摩擦着男孩柔软的大腿，催促着瑞克让它们快些探索男孩身体上的那个洞穴。达里尔轻轻舔舐瑞克鲜血淋漓的脖子，满脸的血腥让他看起来就像个第一次吸食人类血液的幼年恶魔，这个恶魔的屁股总是有意无意地在瑞克裤裆摩擦着，让瑞克的阴茎变得更加坚硬。

「他是欲望的帮凶！」

瑞克忿忿地想。但是如果驱赶了恶魔，他又如何看到天使？在达里尔略带鼻音的细碎呻吟中瑞克将阴茎没入这具年轻的身体，达里尔坐在瑞克身上蜷起了脚趾，男孩小巧的阴茎可怜巴巴地独自流出液体，顺着皮肤蜿蜒蛇行到交合处。

若是被天父看到了这场交合，我会遭受怎样的惩罚？神父将积压已久的大量精液注入男孩痉挛的肠道后他这么质问着自己。达里尔轻轻抓挠瑞克的手臂，把头抵在瑞克的颈窝喘息着说：

“格莱姆斯神父，你的衣服不应该被弄脏。”

瑞克被窗外的鸟叫吵醒，刺眼的阳光和内裤里的黏腻感都提示着他刚刚经历的不过是一场春梦。

“天父……我应该……我愿意被地狱的业火永世焚烧。”瑞克坐在床边抱着头痛苦地祷告。

5.  
当达里尔又出现在教堂时，瑞克其实是不太敢看达里尔的，梦中淫秽的画面在他脑中挥之不去，神父闭着眼睛告诉自己，不过是恶魔让他做的一场梦，不可让恶魔占据自己的思想。然后睁眼，印入眼帘的是他与天使四目相对，瑞克吓得倒吸一口凉气，这位天使诧异地望着行为诡异的圣职者“你怎么站着打瞌睡？没睡好吗？”

瑞克故作镇定清了清嗓子编了个很有说服力的理由“是啊，昨晚一直在整理教堂的圣经文献。”天父啊请你原谅我的谎言，瑞克在心中苦苦地祷告。

“哈……真不容易，我以为神父每天只要坐在那个小房间里就好了”达里尔从破包里拿出快要完成的围巾，经过一个月跌跌撞撞的摸索他已经非常熟练了，再过不久达里尔就可以完成这件礼物了。“你可以在那个小房间里睡觉，没人会知道你睡着了，只要你别像我爸那样打鼾。”

“达里尔……我不能在里面睡觉，我就是天父的耳朵，我必须替天父聆听世人的忏悔。”瑞克叹着气摇摇头否定了达里尔的提议。

“哦，现在你变得像那些斑鸠了。”达里尔在角落冷哼一声，熟练地完成着他的造物。

“你想看我变成大鹅是不是。”瑞克伸展着手臂走过去把手卷成喙的样子啄着达里尔的头发，达里尔挡着头一边笑一边大叫“住手！住手！我不说你是大鹅了！”

“差点忘了，给你这个。”  
达里尔离开教堂前又给了瑞克一个瓶盖，瑞克看得出已经被人用水仔细清洗过了，夕阳垂死的光渡在这枚银色的金属上就像是黄金。

“……谢谢你，瑞克。”达里尔眼中的海水闪着细碎的光。

“为了什么？”瑞克对着这片海提问。

“一切的一切。”达里尔像小猎犬一样钻出了教堂的大门“明天我会早点过来，我就快织完了！”

瑞克回到自己的房间，把那枚黄金放进了玻璃瓶里，瓶子里安放着另外12枚瓶盖，它们有的像钻石，有的像玛瑙，黄金落在瓶子里发出“叮”的清脆声，格外地好听。然后瑞克走到教堂的后院，那里埋葬着5只松鼠的尸体，是他拉着达里尔一起埋的，尽管神父为松鼠念悼词时达里尔只站在远处冷冷地看着，但从那之后男孩带来的都只是清洗干净的瓶盖，比以往的更加美丽。瑞克为松鼠们念了段悼词后便开始实行他白天撒下的谎言——整理教堂的圣经文献。

这些书就像大海的鱼，不计其数又杂乱无章。等工作结束已经是凌晨1点，瑞克走到窗前看着墨汁一样的天空，这是一个没有星星的夜晚，而远处的建筑却闪烁着零零星星的光，就像圣经中的场景：天上的星辰坠落于地，如同无花果被大风摇动，落下未熟的果子一样。这些坠落的星辰和远处稀疏的呼喊声，警笛声，流浪汉的咒骂声组成了人间。

瑞克疲惫地揉了揉后颈准备就寝。

天父，愿您宽恕我的罪。

格莱姆斯神父入睡前在心中如此虔诚地祈祷。

6.  
第二天一切依旧，神父早早地打开教堂的大门，迎接前来做弥撒的人们，然后在告解室为忏悔者们传达天父的意旨。

瑞克看了看外面的钟摆，已经是下午4点了，小黑雀还没出现。大堂的长椅上只有几位妇人，她们像老鼠一样小声地交头接耳。

“哈——呵，昨晚的火灾太骇人了，消防车的声音吵得我整宿都睡不着。”

“我听说啦，是那个无赖迪克森家吧？我听雷格斯太太说因为那边太偏僻啦……消防车赶到的时候根本进不去……”

“那不是一个活口都……也是，半夜都在睡觉，谁能知道……现在我出门都会检查家里的火炉和厨房，我可不要落得那个下场。”

“怎么会呢？和不学无术的那家人不同，布朗太太您是一个如此虔诚的教徒，主不会忍心……”

……

瑞克心不在焉地听着妇人们的交谈，他透过门上的小窗口窥视着教堂的大门，他突然想起来那只在教堂门口躲雨的猫咪，那只猫咪再也没有回来过。

今天的天气非常好，柔和的阳光就像圣光一样投在雕刻着宗教花纹的大门上，瑞克安坐在属于他的暗处，等待着黑雀穿过这道圣光飞进教堂。

等待着那双海水一样的蓝色眼睛。

等待着他的阿拉托纳湖。

End.


End file.
